Kyle va a morir solo
by StupidFlame
Summary: Acompaña a los chicos en una aventura de auto-descubrimiento, amistad, y amor. Muxo amor, beibi. Si no haz leido mis anteriores historias, no te preocupes, solo espera algo sagrado. /Humor. Crack fic.


**DID YALL MISS ME? 3**

 **Creo que voy a subir un trabajo pendejo cada 29 de Noviembre (?). O uno por año, al menos rjkjdks. No tengo muchas ganas para terminar este hoy, así que voy a dividirlo en partes. Disfrútenlo.**

 **DISC: South park gracias a dios no es mio, es de los genios Matt y Trey y supongo que comedy central, idk.**

Era un dia muy lindo en el paruke sur, poto colorao.

Kail estaba deprimido.

Lloraba.

''SUPER BEST FWIEND, ¿Por qué lloras?- Pregunto Estan, sorprendido y extasiado porque su amigo no estaba con la regla, como casi todos los días.

''SIGO VIRGEN A LOS TREINTA AÑOS, ESTAN. ESTO ES INAUDITO.'' Le contesto el niño de cabellos Ronald mcdonald ''INCLUSO NI SIQUIERA ESTOY LLORANDO, ESTOY TAN LLENO QUE ME SALE SEMEN POR LOS OJOS.''

''Pewo si tenemos diez años.'' Le respondió Están moviendo su colita de lobo postiza, porque Están es un furro, y como buen furro, siempre debe llevarla, obvi.

''AGED UP CHARACTERS, Están. Actualízate. '' Están se quedó pensando, y entonces paso el bus del colegio y subieron. CARMEN NO ESTA AQUÍ PORQUE NO QUE ASCO ME DA EL KYMAN IUUUUUUUUU BLOQUEADAAAA :L((((((.

''MPHRPHMPHRMPHRPRJRKRKRFJSALMADL SEXO VAYAINA'' dijo Kenny, btw.

''jajajaj que chistoso kenni XD'' respondieron los chicos. De hecho fue tan chistoso, tan carismático lo que dijo kenni, que a kail CASI se le olvida que estaba sad. Pero no. Porque kail es una xica complicada.

POR QUE NADIE ME QUIEREEEEE.'' Dijo, y empezó a moquear –o a botar semen por la nariz, no se- y todos los niños se empezaron a ahogar porque como kail es judío tenía una nariz de diez metros obvio. Pero solo se murieron justo las mujeres, obvii. Y todos los niños digo adultos de treinta años se exitaron tanto con el moco-semen en el piso que comenzaron a tener sexo homosexual entre ellos. Pero todos ignoraron a Kail. PORQUE LA ZORRA INSENSIBLE DE ESTAN ESTABA MAS OCUPADO LLORANDO EN EL CADAVER DE WENDY. ESTUPIDO BAKA.

''POW LA CWESTA NI SIQUIEWA ALCANZE A HACEW QUE USAWA UN FURSUIT AAAAAAAA'' chillaba están. Y están se abalanzo lleno de rabia hacia kail, quien se puso felizmente en four porque pensó que por fin lo estaba noticeando, pero ENTONCES UNA MANO SECUESTRO A KAIL.

Pero esta mano es muy extraña, pensó Kail. Este dedo del medio es demasiado largo. Analizándolo mejor, era un pene. Que mierda.

''Esto es un regalo divino'' pensó kail, y se iba a meter el dedo pene, pero una voz familiar lo interrumpió.

''PEGO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON MI MANO ESCOGUIA HETEGOSEXUAL PE'' Grito creg.

Kail iba a reclamar que el era igual de puto que creg, pero decidio gastar sus fuerzas en intentar meterse el dedo pene.

''IBAMOS A SACAGTE DE AHÍ POGQUE LA UNICA PAGEJA HECHA PARA DOMINAR EL FANGDOM SOMOS NOSOTGOS, GAGAGAGAGA'' Y entonces, de las sombras, salió él bebe sol de los teletubbies. E iba a decir algo, pero entonces kail lo confundio con un vibrador y se restregó contra su persona. Obviamente creg y lisa Simpson ya estaban 100% done with his shit asi que lo lanzaron por un acantilado, lo cagaron encima y lo aplastaron con una roca.

''creg, sé que secuestrar es como robar y todo eso, ¿Pero realmente era necesario que te vistieras de ladrón NO COMO MAGO PHONE DESTROYER DE MIERDA EL ES UN LADRON para esta ocasión?'' Le pregunto a su novio el puffle amarillo, mientras se limpiaba el poto.

''si, porque es mi GEMSONA XD'' uwu

Y tuic lanzo a creg x el acantilado también porque Steven universo es para lesbianas, no para gays. Pero Creg saco sus alas palomisticas de peruano, y se elevó hacia el horizonte. Fue una vista que Twerk nunca iba a ovlidar.

Mientras tanto en el bus…Están bajaba con el cadáver de Wendy asomando por su mochila y una sonrisa en el rostro

''MPHRP ESTAN, X YISUSCRAIST DEJA A WENDY AHÍ MPRHIRJDJD''

''kenni no te entiendo sorry :c'' le dijo están y se fue. Kenni iba a seguirlo pero sus hormonas fueron más fuertes y se quedó a contagiar de sida a sus compañeros mejor.

….

''Carmen, abre la puerta.'' No hay respuesta.

''O te etiqueto con mis memes emos de 2006 en Facebook.''

 **DUN DUN DUN.**

 **¿Para qué necesita Están a él Carmen? ¿Kail seguirá vivo? ¿Qué pasara con la relación de crego y twink? Todas estas respuestas en el siguiente capítulo, si es que me da la gana hacerlo- Idk.**

 **cail no murio, no se preocupen.**


End file.
